


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°63 : « Acide »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Drabble, Suffering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La lave rongeait ses chairs... rongerait-elle même ses os ?





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°63 : « Acide »

**Author's Note:**

> Comme c'est souvent le cas dans ce recueil, nous allons passer d'un texte déprimant à... un autre texte déprimant. Bah ouais. Pas de répit pour les personnages désespérés ;)

La lave était pire que de l'acide. Avec ce dernier, la dissolution des chairs et des os était bien plus rapide et efficace que ce brasier qui semblait sans fin.

Le Sith grièvement blessé priait la Force, depuis sa berge d'une rivière enflammée de Mustafar, pour que cet enfer cesse et que la douleur le quitte en laissant la Mort prendre sa place.


End file.
